Gamer of Magic: Side Story
by Draagon537
Summary: The side story of the Gamer of Magic fic. this will show Natsu's journey through the decade quest and how he meets certain people along
1. I'm going on an adventure!

**Gamer of Magic: The Decade Quest**

**Hello everyone, if you didn't ready the summary then welcome to the side story of Gamer of Magic. People wanted to know about what Natsu did during the time skip and here it is. This is just the prologue so that's why it's a bit short but anyway, enjoy.**

"Natsu, fight me!" Nyoko yelled across the guild hall.

Natsu rubbed the corner of his eyes in annoyance "we just had a fight an hour ago, can't you fight Erza or Gray"

"But you're stronger than both of them" the pinkette charged at him. "And when I defeat you I can become S cla…" Natsu slammed his fist on top of Nyoko's head, sending her to the floor. "…c-class uhh".

"Being S class is more than strength Nyoko…" Natsu shook his head. "Actually… yeah I am stronger than Erza but" Nyoko looked up from the hole in the floor her face made when she landed. The gamer looked side to side and motioned the dragon slayer to approach him.

"What?" Nyoko wobbled as she stood up.

"Shh" Natsu hushed as he moved closer to the pinkette. "Between you and me… you can't tell anyone this but if you want to become S class, you have to beat Erza. That's why she's always so serious… show Gramps when you beat her and he'll put you're name down for the S class test". Natsu nudged her shoulder "on you go… and remember Nyoko". Natsu put a finger to his lips as Nyoko nodded, running off probably to find the knight. 'That will stop her from trying to pick a fight with me all the time, why not instead of a fight could she not just sit down and talk'.

"Makarov Dreyar" an announcement brought Natsu out of his musings.

'Hm a council member… high level rune knight by the looks of it' Natsu peered to the side, eavesdropping the conversation.

"Yes" Makarov sat on the bar table as usual.

"I am Riguro, a captain and messenger of the council" he made a slight bow. The man despite looking well-polished had an average look about him with short brown hair and average features, the only thing that made him stand out was the council uniform he wore. "I have come here regarding a request that has therefore changed".

"Oh?" Makarov placed his drink down noticing the seriousness of the man's voice.

"Yes, the mission in question is the SSS class or decade class quest to be up front" Riguro opened his satchel and picked up a job quest from it. "This quest from the lord of Bosco has escalated, not in difficulty but the timeframe".

"That is not something I would want to have happened" Makarov stared down at the bar table he was sitting on. "The conflict was bad enough but it seems to have gotten more dire".

"Indeed, this is not the most positive news we have had in a while" Riguro nodded. "However, that is why on behalf of the council, would like to hire some strong individuals".

"No!" the old man shouted in an outburst. "This mission is too dangerous for any of the brats I have here… if Gildarts had not been on a century quest I may have permitted him to go but no one else here is ready for such a dangerous mission".

"Please before you make your decision, we already have 4 other mages from other guilds and with their help we only need 1 more S class mage to guarantee success" Riguro pleaded.

"Hmmm" Makarov closed his eyes in thought. "Well… there are 4 S class mages in Fairy Tail that are available at the moment… but only 2 of them are ready for such a mission". Makarov opened his eyes and peered in Natsu's direction, noticing the distant stare from the gamer but Natsu had focused on a notification in front of him.

**Quest: A True S Class Wizard**

**Main objective: complete the decade quest**

**Reward**

**+10,000,000 exp**

**+1,500,000 Jewels**

**+50 skill points**

**+1,000 rep within all Fiore **

**+3,000 rep within Fairy Tail**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Objective 1: complete quest in under 5 years**

**Reward 1: status ?**

**Objective 2: ?**

**Reward 2: ?**

**Failure: Death**

Natsu slammed his hands on the table as he stood. "Master, I will take the decade quest" an eerie silence followed as the guild looked at Natsu in shock.

"Natsu, you can't be serious… no that look in your eyes" Makarov grunted. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Master is right, Natsu" Erza strolled over to him with her arms crossed. "Decade quests are very treacherous".

"Ahaha" Nyoko rested her arm on Natsu's shoulder. "My big bro can handle anything that is thrown at him, he has like so many magics" she used her free hand to exaggerate. "Isn't that right, Natsu?" she hugged his side, a small blush appearing on her cheeks but Natsu never noticed as he had closed his eyes.

"This isn't a normal mission Nyoko, none of us will be able to go with him on this type of mission" Erza barked. "Don't treat a mission like this as a joke, this is very serious".

"But Natsu isn't a normal mage either, when he goes serious even you get your ass handed to you" Nyoko argued protectively. "Big brother is stronger than everyone here except Gramps and Gildarts, so if Gildarts can go on a century quest then Natsu can go on a decade quest".

"I've decided that I will go on this quest" Natsu smirked excitedly.

"Yes!" Riguro exclaimed grabbing Natsu's hand. "Thank you so much sir, you're a real life saver" Natsu's smirk turned into annoyance quickly as the captain shook his hand like a mad man.

"Alright you can stop shaking my hand now" Natsu twitched annoyed with the man. "Oi" Natsu snatched his hand away from the captain. "So when and where do I start this mission?"

"Well… I um… already have a carriage outside" Riguro rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Makarov sighed "So you were determined to hire a mage from here at the start, weren't you?"

Riguro chuckled sheepishly "Fairy Tail is the top guild after all… and the higher ups wanted strong mages from different guilds so…"

"It doesn't really matter, a job is a job after all" Natsu squeezed Nyoko against himself gently as a way to respond to her hug. "And it's not like I have to go pack with my stuff in a Re-quip space" he stated.

"Wait, wait, wait… I still have to get my stuff" Nyoko panicked.

"Nyoko, you know-" Natsu started but Nyoko screamed.

"Hold on a minute until I get everything" Nyoko charged down the hall.

"NYOKO" Erza yelled but the pinkette had already left the building. "That idiot… I said he would be going alone" she made her way to go stop Nyoko but a grip on her wrist halted the knight.

"Don't" Natsu stated.

"What? But I have to stop Nyoko from trying to go" Erza reprimand.

"Normally Erza I would say you are right" Makarov sighed. "But knowing Nyoko, she won't stop trying to go with Natsu to this mission but it is too dangerous for her at this moment".

"But that's why I was going to-" Erza started.

"Going to talk her out of it… beat her down until she gives up, Nyoko isn't one to quit" Natsu grumbled. "A blessing and a curse, but if I leave and she doesn't know where to follow it'll be fine" the gamer looked towards Happy who was left behind by the pinkette. "Hey Happy do me a favour and keep that idiot busy, I don't want her to do something stupid".

"Aye sir" the cat hovered towards Natsu.

"Hey don't tear up little guy, I'll be back" Natsu pulled the cat in for a hug. "And make sure Nyoko doesn't ruin the house or burn the fish, alright pal".

"A-aye" Happy ended the hug, hiding his face as he flew out the guild at max speed.

An armoured glove grabbed the side of Natsu's head before he found himself slammed against Erza's chest armour. "You better be back soon".

"I-I promise" Natsu responded a bit stunned from smacking his head. "But you better keep everything in order while I'm away, alright" he reversed the red heads hug, putting Erza's head against his chest.

"I-I will" steam rose from Erza's face.

"Alright little red" Natsu patted her head. "Wee devil"

Mira smirked "hot salmon". She engaged in a secret handshake with Natsu, ending with both of them crossing each other's arm. "I'll be waiting for our rematch so you better come back".

"With the same bet as the last one" Natsu winked as Mira pouted. "Well everyone, I'll be catching you all later".

"Are you ready to go?" Riguro asked.

"Yeah let's go" Natsu nodded. 'Sorry Nyoko for leaving like this but one day maybe you will understand… maybe'

**Chapter end**


	2. Meet the Team

**Gamer of Magic: Side Story**

**rufus264: Thanks for that**

**Peter Duck Ducky: yeah haven't really seen any new gamer stories lately. Yet I'm doing a spinoff of my gamer story which is kind of weird.**

**BlackDragonShinigami: Very nice**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsu ?**

Age: 15

Race: Human

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Stats:

Level 78 (57,201/82,525 exp)

Health (2750/2750) 10 regen per minute

Magic (11670/11670) 2 regen per second

Str: 112

End: 209

Dex: 259

Int: 301

Wis: 493

Cha: 223

Luk: 35

Traits

Fairy Tail S Class Mage: +20% damage, +15 to all stats while fighting alongside other Fairy Tail mages. Allies gain a 5% boost alongside you, +25% rep booster.

Perks:

Exp Hoarder – Gain 25% more Exp towards levelling up, Gain 15% more Exp towards magic and skills.

Gamer Vision – Enable your vision to see the world in code and graphics, Plus 100% accuracy, ability Homing Shot gained, read any language.

Master Crafter – Unlocks every crafting ability at level 5, 10% bonus to all crafting.

Master of Arcane – Grants an additional 50mp per level, plus 30 magic regen per hour, auto adjusts for previous levels.

Gamer Mod – Triples Magic and Magic Regen rate, halves Health and Health Regen rate

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey how long is this journey going to take" Natsu knocked on the side of the carriage.

"Just an hour at most, just relax for now" Riguro called back from the front of the carriage.

'An hour to wait… really gets on the nerves waiting to do the job' Natsu sighed trying to calm himself down. 'Well at least I'm not alone' he looked in front as a meek girl with blue hair nervously looked back at him. While a white cat had her arms crossed with her arms crossed, like she was in a huff. "So… how you feeling about this job request?"

"I-I um… I-I'm f-feeling f-fine" the girl shuffled in her seat. "I-it's not l-like my job i-is dangerous… I-I just g-got to h-heal p-people" the cat gave the stuttering girl a look before resuming her huff.

Natsu smiled "yeah but I know you will do well at it, you seem to be a very capable girl".

"T-thank… you…" the girl smiled softly. "Um… I'm W-Wendy, n-nice t-to meet y-you" she bowed her head.

"I'm Natsu, it's nice to meet you W-Wendy" he smirked.

"N-no it's just Wendy, I-I…" Wendy waved her hand flustered

"I'm just teasing Wendy" Natsu leaned forward, resting his head on his hand. "You seem a bit to stressed, thought I'd lighten the mood a bit" Wendy blinked but smiled after a second.

_Ping_

_Wendy +25 Rep_

"Hey Wendy…" Natsu motioned his gaze to the cat. "Who's you're friend?" the cat huffed at him.

"O-oh sorry about t-that… her n-names Carla" Wendy stared sadly at the cat. "She's j-just a bit m-mad at me for going on t-this job… it's my first bit job a-and while I-I'm not doing any f-fighting l-like you, Carla thought this j-job is still too dangerous for me".

"I guess I understand that… I probably have someone mad about me doing this job since I couldn't bring them with me". Natsu leaned back in his seat "I'm probably going to get a lecture when the job is finished".

"B-but that means t-they care about you, r-right?" Wendy smiled.

"Yeah…"

(Time Skip)

"Isn't 12 a bit young to be travelling to different countries to do a job?" Natsu chuckled.

"B-but I'm 13 in a couple of months" Wendy pouted. "A-and y-you a-are only three years older t-than me".

"Ah but 15 years old is practically like being an adult" Natsu waved it off.

A bang on the carriage paused the conversation "sorry to interrupt". Riguro called back "but we're at the clients ship". The door of the carriage opened as Riguro motioned the two to get out. Wendy stepped out first and her jaw dropped.

"Oh that's bigger than I expected" Natsu commented as he looked at the floating airship. "And I was expecting a boat".

"Yes this is one of the most prestigious war ships of Bosco" Riguro stated. "Please follow me, I will lead you to the fellow mages that you both will be working with… oh and try to make a good impression, you two are representing Fiore".

"R-representing Fiore?" Wendy echoed.

"By stating that, are you implying other countries are getting the job as well?" Natsu blinked.

"That would be correct, the civil war in Bosco has escalated to a point where other countries have to be involved" Riguro clicked his tongue. "Personally I don't like the idea but the Alvarez Empire is reliable in terms of power" he crossed his arms as they began walking up to the bridge of the ship.

"S-so do you know a-anything about who we a-are working with?" Wendy twiddled her fingers.

"Not a clue, I don't know if we will be able to see them right away" Riguro replied.

"I bet we will" Natsu stated as the three reached the deck of the airship.

"How can you be so sure?" Riguro turned to face Natsu.

Natsu smirked "by using my amazing ability I was able to detect some strong individuals on the ship". He pointed to the side "the amazing ability to see in that direction, I have seen a trio sunbathing over there on the… port side… of the ship". Riguro and Carla dead panned but Wendy smiled softly. 'Well if they are, they definitely have the levels to do so'.

"I don't think airships have port sides, little guy" Natsu and Wendy jumped into the air as a woman suddenly appeared between them.

"Bloody hell don't do that" Natsu mockingly yelled at the woman. 'She was the one sunbathing a second ago, how did she move that fast… teleportation'.

"Sorry little man, I don't make promises I can't keep" the woman bellowed a chuckle. "So you two working with us for the Bosco job?"

"Y-yes…" Wendy shakily whispered, a comical spirit leaving her mouth.

Natsu waved in front of her face "Wendy… are you okay?"

"Oh I guess I scared her good" the woman grinned as two others approached them. "The name's Dimaria by the way, nice to meet ya" Dimaria pointed to a green haired woman. "That's Brandish, total air head just to let you know" she then pointed to a red head. "And that's Lady Irene, don't get on her bad side… serious no joke, it would be bad for all of us".

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Natsu and this one here is Wendy" Natsu smiled. 'HOLY FUCK… I thought I was strong with my rapid levelling and such but… _Dimaria Level 191, Brandish Level 178_'. Natsu turned to Irene, trying to hide his freight '_Irene Level 512…'_

"Hi" Brandish waved with a chibi face.

"Oh my, are you both alright? You both seem a little pale" Irene smiled with a crazed look in her eye.

Natsu winked "I just never thought I would be working with such beauties". Internally Natsu screamed 'h-how can she be such a high level, the other are barely feasible but Irene is just… if she is as strong as her level suggests, even with all my magic on the defence I would die from a punch'.

"Save those lines when you are a bit older little man" Irene leaned closer to him, using her large witch hat to hide their faces. "Personally I don't care if you flirt or gawk at me but you will do as I say on this job, the fact I'm here is annoying enough so…" Irene hushed through her teeth.

"Do what you say and don't get in the way" Natsu sighed seeing the red heads smile.

Irene stepped back adjusting her hat "don't forget that".

Dimaria sweat dropped as Irene stepped away "Sorry about that". She nudged Natsu's shoulder bringing him out of the trance "Lady Irene is always like this, she's just not very sociable". Dimaria chuckled "maybe don't flirt so boldly when she is around".

"You don't need to tell me twice" Natsu shivered. "I thought I was going to die".

"Yeah but…" a smirk came onto her face. "If flirting is your thing, I'm sure there's someone here you can flirt with" she pressed herself on his side.

Natsu meet eye contact with Dimaria "oh really". He gulped 'it's a trap, Dimaria wants something dangerous… well I think that's the case if the look in her eyes is anything to go by'. Natsu smiled "hey Brandish, you have really beautiful eyes". Dimaria almost gagged at the terrible flirt as Wendy tilted her head in confusion from the side lines.

Brandish blinked for a moment. "Oh!" she bowed her head. "Thank you… I guess".

"Eh? What's going on? Did I miss something?" Wendy looked around the other three.

Brandish raised her hand to answer "I think Dimaria is jealous that I'm better looking so gets flirted with".

"What was that? I'm not jealous of getting pinkie's attention nor are my looks worse than yours" Dimaria yelled.

Brandish showed no sign of competitiveness but confusion. "But guys like big boobs and mine are bigger than yours" she scratched her cheek.

"We have the same size of breasts" Dimaria crossed her arms. Natsu raised an eyebrow before looking to the side. At the side, Wendy stood as white as a ghost clutching her non-existent breasts with tear filled eyes.

"Really?" Brandish pouted with a chibi face. "I disagree" Brandish stuck her tongue out as she used her magic to triple her bust size while turning Dimaria flat chested.

"Wha?" Dimaria collapsed in mourning. "Turn my tits back to normal you monster".

Brandish giggled as she felt a tug on her arm. "Excuse me, Ms Brandish" Wendy squeaked. "C-can you increase m-my bust size" she pleaded with the woman.

Brandish hummed "there has to be something there to increase it's size".

Wendy froze like lightning struck before running against Natsu with tears in her eyes. "It's not true right?"

"Wendy, you're still young and I bet you will grow into a mature woman" Natsu patted the bluette on the head.

"R-really? I'll be all mature" Wendy had stars in her eyes.

"Definitely…" Natsu smiled. 'Although being mature doesn't mean big breasted'. He coughed "so are we going to hear about this job we will be doing?"

"The client is in Bosco so we have to wait on this airship" Dimaria patted down her body as Brandish turned her chest back to normal.

"That's just great" Natsu grumbled as Dimaria and Brandish turned to walk elsewhere on the ship. "So we have to just wait… I wonder if there is anything to do".

"Um… I'm just going to put my stuff in the storage" Wendy stated.

"Need any help?" Natsu smiled.

"NOOO!" Carla decided now was the time to speak as she put her hands on her hips. "Wendy has been talking with you ruffians for long enough".

"Carla! Don't say things like that, it's not nice" Wendy panicked looking between the cat and Natsu.

"Hn I will say what I feel child, we don't know this man nor any of those women" Carla pointed at Natsu. "I will not allow you to corrupt this child or harm her in any way". She turned back to Wendy "come on Wendy, if we talk to these people for too long you may lose brain cells".

"Alright you're in a mood furball" Natsu sent the cat an unusual glare. "But…" Natsu smiled turning to Wendy. "I'm sure you want some alone time while you put your stuff away so I can catch you later right".

"Y-Yeah we can talk lots after, let's go Carla" the cat huffed as she followed Wendy.

Natsu grumbled to himself 'stupid cat'. He tapped his foot muttering under his breath "what do I do now?" As he finished a large notification smacked him in the face.

_Ping_

**Side Quest – Meet the team**

**Optional Objective 1: Meet the Scarlet Witch**

**Interact with Irene on a friendly basis**

**Reward:**

**Irene +1,000 Rep **

**Failure:**

**Irene -250 Rep**

**Optional Objective 2: A Timely Friendship**

**Interact with Dimaria on a friendly basis**

**Reward:**

**Dimaria +1000 Rep**

**Failure**

**Dimaria -250 Rep**

**Optional Objective 3: A Sizable Conversation**

**Interact with Brandish on a friendly basis**

**Reward:**

**Brandish +1000 Rep**

**Failure**

**Brandish -250 Rep**

'Well that wasn't what I was expecting' Natsu looked at the three quests. 'And I can only choose one quest as well' Natsu hummed looking around. Irene slouching against the side of the ship, Dimaria sitting on the rail near the front of the ship and Brandish had gone back to sunbathing. 'Well I suppose I'll talk to you…' Natsu walked over to her.

**Chapter end**

**Hope you enjoyed everyone. So which of these three is Natsu going to talk to I wonder tell me who you want. This doesn't mean immediately in the harem btw but gives them a higher chance to be. Although one of them will be. And before you ask, am I considering Wendy. Yes I am in the main story not this side story, Wendy is older in the fanfic than in canon but is still a couple years younger. So is too young for this part of the story, doesn't mean she won't have a teenage crush here.**

**Drag out.**


	3. A Friendly Match

**Gamer of Magic: Decade Quest**

**Xerzo LotCN: well it's because of first impressions mainly.**

"So… what's shaking… up here" Natsu winked.

"Um" Dimaria hummed loudly. "Do you need help flirting? Because that was a sad excuse".

"Hey now, I am a young little thing so it's better to practice on cute girls" his eyes met Dimaria's for a prolonged silence.

The woman chuckled rubbing Natsu's head like he was a child "better than the first but not perfect little man". Dimaria smirked "be subtle… or bold… never both". She stepped closer to Natsu but he also stepped back. "Lesson two on flirting… never step away from a lady in embarrassment" Dimaria clicked her teeth and disappeared.

"What the…" Natsu turned side to side unable to see her at all. "She's gone..? where has she gone?"

"I've gone to get you" Dimaria gripped Natsu from behind.

"HOLY… fucking hell" Natsu groaned taking deep breaths.

"Ehehe~" Dimaria shuffled behind him. "Aren't you cute to tease" she poked Natsu's cheek. "Well say something" she clicked her teeth and disappeared again. A second later Dimaria reappeared in front of him.

"So are we playing the teasing game, are we?" Natsu glanced at the ground. "In inches… 35… 29… 37, correct" he looked up at Dimaria's eyes, pushing up imaginary glasses. Dimaria rose her eyebrow confused as she looked to be counting with her fingers.

"Wait a second, did… did you just say my measurements" Dimaria challenged with a glare.

"Why yes I did? You need to know the girl that you attempt to flirt with after all" Natsu stuck out his tongue. "I mean I could be wrong with your push up bra but who knows". He shrugged "maybe if you took it off I could measure them better".

"Aren't you getting cocky brat" she grinned dangerously.

Natsu hummed mockingly "just being bold like you asked me to".

Dimaria put her hand on her hip "you have guts kid… I respect that". She clicked her teeth again, this time Natsu found himself in a head lock. "But I can't have you talking about my measurements to others, right?" he gulped as Dimaria re-quipped a sword to his throat.

"That's not a good idea Dimaria" Natsu sighed twisting his body sideways. "As a teenage girl like yourself, it's not a good idea to kill the only teenage boy on the mission, right?" Using gravity and Dimaria's grip on him, Natsu slipped under the blade while lifting Dimaria off her feet. "And let's not forget, we all have to get along" he butterfly blinked at her.

"_Oh my~_" Dimaria giggled. "Did you do all of this, just to carry me like a bride? Hmmm?"

Natsu spun her in a circle "practice makes perfect".

"You're _terrible_" she sighed. "You know… I really was going to cut you a minute ago" Dimaria spun the blade in her fingers. "But I forgive you… for now" she glanced at his reflection in her sword.

'Wait, wait, wait… I thought we were joking around, that voice doesn't sound to friendly' Natsu screamed mentally. "R-really, what stopped you?" a drop of sweat ran down the back of his neck.

"Well… it's sort of a mix of things but you are mildly amusing… and you did kind of call me a teenager" Dimaria laughed quietly to herself. "I'm 21, a couple of years too late".

"Oh, I mean you are still-" Dimaria punched Natsu's jaw shut.

**-372hp**

"The flattery is getting old now" Dimaria sighed bored, ignoring Natsu's twitching jaw and a muffled hiss of pain. She grunted letting herself down. "Urgh this trip is going to take a few more hours isn't it" Dimaria cracked her neck. "Why couldn't you be older you horny bastard? We could've gone a few rounds to pass the time".

"Um… what?" Natsu rubbed his jaw with one hand.

"You know, sex, fuck, hump… whatever, you want to call it" the blonde rolled her hand in a spinning motion.

"I know what you mean but… you were just… berating me for making moves on you so…" Natsu shrugged. 'Man, I can't even read this woman… I thought it would be like Nyoko and Gray, always fighting with each other but still friends. Dimaria on the other hand is… maybe bi polar or just crazy, I might have made the wrong choice going to talk to her'.

Dimaria waved off Natsu's statement. "Nah I'm not talkin' about all the lovey dovey bullshit that you were sprouting, I just meant a plain old fuck with a decent looking guy but you're too young for my tastes".

"R-right, I mean if you're that bored" Natsu moved his hand to the side, opening his inventory. Dimaria glanced halfway wondering what he was doing, being unable to see the gamer screen. "How about… a little spar" Natsu took two basic short swords out of his inventory.

"A spar? Fffftt" she burst out in laughter while pointing at him. "You don't have a chance of beating me, I mean seriously if I wanted to kill you I could've done it before you could blink".

Natsu giggled in response "I know… but how good are you without magic?" He tossed one of the short swords which Dimaria easily caught. "You have a sword of your own and the way you hold yourself, I can tell you are strong but bored, itching for a fight… right?"

"These swords are dull" the blonde commented ignoring Natsu. "Dull enough to not be able to cut… I've never used a steel practice sword before" she swung the sword side to side with no effort. "You want a sword fight with no magic… I'm game" Dimaria grinned with glee. "It's been a while since someone was a challenge so don't disappoint little man".

…

"Wendy, I swear we don't need to talk to all these ruffians" Carla huffed at the Dragon Slayer. "All these people are a magnet for danger".

"T-that's not very nice Carla" Wendy mumbled back. "E-everyone looked very nice and they talked nice… I-I think they are good people" she fidgeted her fingers in a circle.

"They may seem nice" Carla flew up in front of Wendy's face. "But they are dangerous, those 4 are here to fight in this job while we are just here to heal the injured" the cat continued lecturing Wendy. "They are here as S class wizards, you are just a child Wendy".

"B-but none of t-them look that old… a-and N-Natsu seems t-to be about my a-age" Wendy smile innocently.

"WENDY!" Carla exclaimed loud enough to almost trip Wendy up. "You don't have a crush on that boy do you?" the cat pointed at Wendy dramatically.

"A crush?" Wendy tilted her head thinking about the question. Inside her head, Wendy sweat dropped 'what does Carla mean by crush?' The bluenette paused before blushing like a tomato as over exaggerated sparkly images of Natsu popped into her head. "I do not have a crush on Natsu" Wendy blurted out.

"I swear" Carla face palmed herself. "If only there were more boys your age back at the guild, you would do better as a lady and not fall for such unsavoury _bad boys_".

"I haven't fallen for him" Wendy yelled out of embarrassment.

*Slurp*

Wendy and Carla froze hearing a gulp. "H~ello" a hand waved in front of them.

"H-hi Ms Brandish" Wendy meekly looked at the green haired woman.

*Slurp*

Wendy and Brandish stared at each other silently, the former trying to stop the eye contact. "Excuse me" Carla pointed towards Brandish's drink in a coconut. "What kind of lady slurps her drink? Don't you have any manners?"

*Slurp*

Brandish glanced at the exceed blankly. "Kittens aren't meant to talk" with a free hand, Brandish grabbed Carla's tail. "Be a good kitty and be quiet" Carla squeaked as she shrunk down to the size of a kiwi.

"C-Carla" Wendy panicked trying to motion Brandish to stop. "Please turn her back t-to normal Ms Brandish" she bowed.

"Maybe after" Brandish looked at herself. "In the pocket you go" she dropped Carla in her coat pocket and stared at Wendy again. "Let's sunbathe" Brandish grabbed Wendy's wrist, forcefully dragging her along.

Wendy squirmed under the iron grip "B-but Ms Brandish I-"

"Nope" Brandish stated slurping on her drink.

…

"Yaah!" Dimaria spun 180 as she clashed swords with Natsu. "You're good lit- no Natsu" she grinned springing forward to push Natsu back a few steps.

'Focus Natsu' the Gamer reprimand in his head. 'Dimaria is skilled with a blade unlike Erza who tanks blows and strikes using special armour' Natsu clenched his sword. His eyes darted around Dimaria, noting her every movement, every breath, every muscle contraction and even her own eye movement.

"What's wrong, you haven't said anything in a while?" Dimaria leaned forward on her left foot, holding her sword horizontal to her face. Natsu's mouth twitched but remained silent. A second later, he leaned onto his right foot holding his sword horizontal to his face. 'He's good I'll give him that but he's just using the same moves I am' she charged at him with Natsu doing the same. Both swung their swords the same way, sending a ring of metal clashing. Gritting her teeth, Dimaria rose her foot to kick him but Natsu rose his leg up. Hitting each other's shins, both of them stumbled back unbalanced. 'Damn it's like looking in a mirror, how can he match me so perfectly' she gritted her teeth.

"Confused… Dimaria?" Natsu commented blankly still peering at her stance.

Dimaria huffed "slightly, are you copying me or do you have the same fighting style as me by coincidence?"

"Just copying you I'm afraid, I don't have my own fighting style with a sword" Natsu rolled his shoulder.

"Okay then…" Dimaria flinched but excepted the statement. "But I am impressed you can copy me so well, is that how you win sword fights by copying with higher stamina?"

Natsu let out a heavy sigh "this might piss you off but I have never used a sword in a fight nor have I practiced with a sword". He ran a finger down the blade "in fact the only times I used these swords was to cut wood since my axe broke, that's why the blade is so dulled and worn". Natsu leaped forward hitting her sword with his own "all I am doing now is observing you and calculating possible moves you can make judging by your position… hm".

"Don't look down on me brat" she roared quietly. "Just because you can copy my moves doesn't mean you can copy my strength" Dimaria grabbed Natsu's wrist, forcefully pushing him back.

'Shit' Natsu skidded back onto one knee.

"You're pretty skilled for someone who just copied me but that won't help you now… will it?" Dimaria smirked cocking her knee upwards. Unable to move his legs, Natsu took the hit to his chest.

**-131hp**

Seeing her opportunity, Dimaria reeled her fist in and slammed it on Natsu's head. "Listen closely novice, a sword fight is more than attacking with just a sword". Grabbing his hair, Dimaria took a step back to twist herself around tossing Natsu across the ground.

**-397hp**

**-56hp**

"Ouch that hurt" Natsu stood up cracking his neck. "Shall we continue?"

"Nah, you haven't even… made a…" Dimaria put a hand to her mouth. She pulled her hand back after a second showing a familiar red liquid. "You bust my lip…" her grip on the sword tightened as she stomped towards him.

'Uh oh' Natsu froze as Dimaria stopped directly in front of him. 'She looks pissed' he tensed as her hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'm surprised a brat like you had the courage to hit me..." Dimaria death glared him. Natsu shut his eyes in shock and to avoid her gaze. "Well done you little bastard".

*Clang*

"Huh?" Natsu opened his eyes but he still couldn't see anything.

"Punishment time~" Dimaria sang as she pulled Natsu's head onto her chest. "Nuggy time" she drilled her fist down on his dome.

"Ow, ow, ow" Natsu grunted, still frozen like a statue. 'Oh she's definitely bi polar or taking me for a ride here…' he hummed. 'Only thing I know is that her tits are amazing, soft and I think I guessed her measurements right" Natsu commented as the nuggy stopped.

"Oh..?" Dimaria pulled him a step back. "Didn't I say not to mention those measurements of mine?" she twitched in anger.

"Actually, you never said I couldn't mention your-" Natsu wheezed in pain as a fist met his gut.

"It was implied you Bastard" she yelled as Natsu rag dolled into the air.

'Uh… I really shouldn't piss these girls off, not when their levels are higher than mine' Natsu sighed landing in a thud. "At least the landing wasn't too hard" Natsu mumbled.

*Cough*

"Glad I'm comfortable enough for you" a sickly voice echoed into his ear.

Jolting up, Natsu pushed himself up as blood drained from his face. "H-h-hi Irene… s-sorry for d-dropping in l-like this" he gulped as the red head stared at him. 'Oh god… out of everyone I could've landed on it was the one at level 512 when she was sunbathing to relax'. A chill went down his back feeling something soft in his hand 'I'm dead… it'll just one hit'.

"You really are a horny little prick" Irene raised her hand while it had a red glow. "Nah" Irene lowered her hand. "Too much effort… mmmmm" she hummed as Natsu leaped off the power house, landing in an apologetic bow.

"Sorry, really sorry" Natsu banged his head on the ground as he apologised.

"Yeah, yeah… just grab me a drink of something" Irene clicked her fingers. "Actually you are very handsy, aren't you" a bottle appeared in her hand. "After you get me a drink, put this lotion on me… just on the exposed skin though or I will kill you".

"Yes Lady Irene" Natsu saluted. 'God what has this turned into?' he turned to see Dimaria sitting down in the next chair.

"Put some lotion on me too, got it!" Dimaria stuck her tongue out, leaning back in the sun chair.

_Ping_

**Side Quest: Meet the Team (Completed)**

**Objective 1 (Contested)**

**Objective 2 (Completed)**

**Objective 3 (Failed)**

**Rewards:**

**Dimaria +1000 rep**

**Irene +/-0 rep**

**Brandish -250 rep**

'Hold on a second, contested?' Natsu glanced at Irene as he left for her drink. 'Did I make a good impression with her but I hardly interacted with her? Wait why is the quest over now? Why not later?' Natsu closed his eyes in thought. 'This game is confusing me even now of all times'.

*Slurp*

"Huh?" Natsu opened his eyes to see dark green eyes. Only he saw them a bit too late as he tasted a fruity drink go down his throat. 'You got to be fucking kidding me of all the chances' he froze as Brandish also froze as juice dripped down from connected lips. Natsu reeled back as Brandish refused to move an inch 'so the game changed into who can kill Natsu first has it, PIECE OF SHIT GAME!"

**Chapter end**


	4. Mr 'Popular'

**Gamer of Magic: Decade Quest**

'I have a feeling these three hate me' Natsu pondered. He glanced around to Dimaria, Brandish and Irene. 'All they do is order me around… at least Wendy is just Wendy, sweet and caring' he internally sighed. 'Bosco is much more… industrial than I would have imagined as well' Natsu stared down at the town from the hovering airship'.

"Excuse me… M-mages" one of the airship workers, nervously spoke up. "Could I-I have y-your attention".

"Speak! Now!" Irene slammed her staff down, vibrating the whole airship.

"YES, MA-AM" the worker saluted in reflex. "We have arrived in Bosco, please head to the large mansion in the centre of town to meet the client" he puffed, showing nerves in the powerful presence. "I would also need to inform you all, Bosco is a self-militarised state in code 43 section 79".

"Which means…" Natsu droned out.

"Well, all personal crimes are dealt by the individual, the government won't take action unless you damage the state or harm officials" the worker stepped back slowly, his retreat quickly turning into a run.

"Let's just get this over with" Irene huffed. "Hurry up! Sooner we do this job, the faster I can get off this dump" she stepped on the ledge of the ship and crossed her arms.

"I'm ready to go" Naruto whistled beside her.

"At least you are not useless" Irene commented giving a small smirk.

**Irene +25 Rep**

"Hey I'm here too" Dimaria appeared beside Natsu with a click. Jumping in surprise, Natsu accidently latched onto Irene's waist.

"Your little time doesn't work for me, you just made me wait longer" Irene glared, not caring that Natsu had froze as her hugged her waist.

"Did I? if you think about… it… I'm just going to shut up now" Dimaria scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Boy… Naku?" Irene hummed.

"Natsu" he robotically stepped back from her. "Did you need something?" Natsu rubbed his arm cautiously.

"No one will save you when I chain you down and have fun, better watch yourself" Irene wriggled her eyebrows with a light chuckled.

"I will" Natsu squeaked under her gaze.

"I was joking" Irene barked.

"More like threatening" Natsu mumbled under his breath.

Irene turned to face him and leaned down so they were face to face. "I'm sorry but are my jokes not good enough for brats like you".

"Well…" Natsu gulped, unable to break eye contact. "I think the… more serious personality makes you more… attractive, not that you aren't already, it just suits you". Natsu shrugged "I mean I could teach you some jokes if you want, y-you know since humour changes every year and… uh".

"Aren't you precious" Irene chuckled. "But I don't need humour advice from you" she slapped him with what she considered _light_, spinning him in a circle.

"Ow" Natsu grumbled. "Why'd you slap me?"

Irene shrugged mockingly "because you are slapable"

Natsu nodded in agreement as he smacked her back on the ass. "Your ass was very slapable too" he stuck his tongue out, mocking her back. Irene glanced at him with a slightly amused look "hey, you started it".

"And I'll finish it, cocky brat" Irene raised her foot and placed it dead centre on his back.

"Wait a second, please don't" Natsu pleaded looking down over the edge. "That's a long way down".

Irene hummed "don't worry so much, if you are taking this quest…" She booted Natsu off the airship "you can handle a drop like this".

"S-Scary…" Wendy whispered, shaking on the spot behind Irene with Carla and Brandish. "I hope she doesn't kick me off" Irene glanced back at Wendy. "Uh oh" Wendy froze as Brandish shrunk herself behind the girl.

"Let's go, Now!" Irene hopped off the ledge, following Natsu in the drop. Dimaria gulped and quickly dived off the airship.

"Move it, bluey" Brandish turned to normal size. "I don't want to see Irene get angry again" she grabbed Wendy's wrist. "Hurry up" Brandish dragged Wendy into the air.

"Wendy!" Carla called out as her friend was forcefully taken overboard.

"Carla!" Wendy's voice echoed as she fell.

…

Natsu grumbled "this isn't so bad actually". Activating his wind magic, Natsu slowed his descent. Only stopping a couple of feet from the ground before cancelling his magic. "Next time, I'm going to kick her off though".

"I would like to see you be able to move me an inch" a whisper hushed into his ear. Natsu spun his head back to see Irene's smug features. "But I doubt you are that impressive" she shoved him to the side. Flipping her staff, she poked him back slightly.

"I'm coming in hot" Dimaria yelled as she twisted in the air. Natsu glanced up just in time to see her impact on the ground harshly, where he was originally standing. "Now that's a god level landing" Dimaria bragged as she made a small crater as she landed on one knee.

Natsu sighed in relief for not being crushed by Dimaria. "Oh dear~" an unmotivated yell echoed above. "Falling fast" Natsu braced himself as another high impact, landed straight on him.

**-2,500 HP**

'Ow' Natsu grunted, stumbling forward a couple of steps.

"Thanks for catching me~" Brandish's sang monotoned as her lips brushed his ear.

"Yeah, no problem" Natsu suppressed a groan of pain. 'How did she take nearly all of my health down in one go? Her level better not effect this, I have been hit harder and lost less health, this is a bunch of bullshit game!'

Brandish sighed as she gripped onto his shirt and tied her legs around him "carry me".

_Ping_

**Side Quest – Carry Brandish**

**Objective: carry Brandish until she gets bored or until the client meeting**

**Reward:**

**Brandish +250 rep**

_Ping_

**Side Quest – Hidden Pervert**

**Objective: Charm Brandish**

**Optional Objective 1: Seduce Brandish**

**Optional Objective 2: Cop a feel **

**Reward 1: **

**Brandish stops being distant**

**Reward 2: **

**Brandish +500 rep**

**Brandish shows genuine interest in your existence**

**Reward 3:**

**Title "That's some balls…"**

**+25% boost skill chance towards Brandish**

**?**

**Failure:**

**50% fatality**

**-1,500 rep with Brandish**

**?**

"You want me to carry you…" Natsu grabbed her thighs to hold her up. "Sure for beautiful little thing like you I can".

"Mmhmm" Brandish hummed, resting her chin on his shoulder. Natsu sighed as Brandish _melted_ onto his back. Quickly holding her a bit tighter as Brandish went limp, completely relying on Natsu to hold her.

"Carla, i-it's fine you can put me down now" Wendy stuttered above the group. "P-please" she tucked in the bottom of her dress, to avoid any stares up her dress.

"These ruffians threw you off an airship, I don't think we should be any closer to them than this, child" Carla huffed as she carried Wendy in the air.

"They're not ruffians, Carla… they seem nice" Wendy _argued_ back.

"Oho, what are you calling me cat?" Dimaria clicked her tongue. "It's not wise to piss me off, I could…"

Irene slammed her staff down, silencing them. She gave them a glare before turning on her heels, and walking away. Natsu hummed, glancing between his quest and Brandish's worried face, as she stared in Irene's direction. 'Do I dare? It could end badly for me… but then again, Brandish looks too lazy to care… but if I fail one quest, I could fail the other immediately'. Natsu mentally braced himself "don't worry Brandish, I got you just relax and _we won't get in trouble with cherry hair_". He lips twitched upwards as he felt Brandish supress a small giggle. "_Maybe we could get some tropical smoothies before cherry notices_" Natsu adjusted her on his back by lifting her up a bit higher. Subtly moving his hands, Natsu grabbed Brandish by her rear as he readjusted her. 'Please tell me that's… yes' Natsu cheered mentally as the _cop a feel_ was ticked off.

"I like mango… don't like pineapple, everything else is average" Brandish nudged his head with her own. "I want it in a coconut".

Natsu hummed "aren't you going to say _please~_"

Brandish squished her cheek against his "I want an umbrella too".

"If you're lucky" Natsu rubbed his cheek back against her softly.

"Mmmm" Brandish snuggled into him. "you're cosy".

"If that's the case, you can hold me whenever you want" Natsu rolled his head back. Moving her hair back with his nose, he put his lips against her ear. "_Truth is… I'm really enjoying carrying you, I would…_" Natsu continued to breathe the words in her ear. Brandish shivered at the closeness of his words but never backed away from him. She moaned lowly as she closed her eyes and leaned into him so his lips consistently brushed against her ear.

"Squirt, Randi" Dimaria yelled back. "Oh~…" she raised an eyebrow at their closeness. "If you two want to fuck, can it wait until after we meet the client?" Dimaria made a follow motion with her hand as she ran off.

'Did everyone walk off while me and Brandish had our little moment?' Natsu hummed before feeling Brandish grab his chin. "What are…" Brandish silenced him by snapping his head forward.

"Move it!" Brandish growled. Not needing anything else, Natsu sprinted ahead. Putting magic power in his legs, Natsu pounced off the ground leaving a dirt trail. "Faster!" Brandish ordered in a cheery demeanour, somewhat enjoying the ride.

"Fine!" Natsu twitched. "Max speed!" he rocketed forward. 'As long as we reach that big building in the centre of town before Irene, we are in the clear' Natsu chuckled, darting past everyone with ease. 'Home stretch' he kicked off a wall as he turned the corner. "Oh shit!" Natsu's eyes widened as his feet slid on the ground, unable to slow down. Unable to stop, Natsu reached down and picked Wendy up into the air so he didn't steamroll her. Still not stopping, he quickly juggled Wendy onto one arm. Natsu stumbled forward, grabbing Dimaria by the waist. Fortunately slowing down as he came closer to Irene.

Turning around with a cocked eyebrow, Irene bore into him with her gaze. "What are… you…" as if planned by fate or his terrible luck stat. Natsu slowly came to a halt but an insignificant pebble tripped him in the air, only to crash on Irene. All five mages groaned as they all tumbled like a tumbleweed for a minute before becoming a heap on the floor. "I am going to kill August for moving this job on to me" Irene gazed up into the sky in dull annoyance. She clenched her fist, oozing of magic power but dropped it with a sigh. "I shouldn't kill him either or my reputation will be disgraced" Irene scowled at her position, literally and metaphorically. Literally, she was lying on her back with Natsu face full between her legs after his tumble. Brandish on top of him, sandwiching her chest on the back of his head. Wendy laid on her side by his left, blushing like a tomato as his hand accidentally fell on her rear. Dimaria had the same look as Irene as Natsu's right hand landed on her breast and wasn't subtly squeezing it.

"If you aren't going to kill him, can I?" Dimaria turned her head to Irene.

"No… I just need to wait a while after we meet the client and I can make his death look accidental" Irene twitched.

…

_Ping _

**Side Quest – Carry Brandish (Complete)**

**Reward:**

**Brandish +250 rep**

_Ping_

**Side Quest – Hidden Pervert (2 of 3 Complete)**

**Reward:**

**Brandish stops being distant**

**Title "That's some balls…"**

**+25% boost skill chance towards Brandish**

**Brandish themed outfit (Epic)**

'I failed to seduce Brandish but the rest of the quest went quite well… I can't say everything else went well because of that' Natsu shrunk in his place as there was a killing intent in the air. All five plus Carla were sitting in a plain office waiting for the client. Irene made no noticeable signs of anger, but she tapped her fingers impatiently. Dimaria kept giving him the stink eye while she had her arms crossed in anger. Even Wendy, with mild influence from Carla was ignoring him by turning her attention away from him but he couldn't tell if it was anger or fear of being berated by the cat. Out of the four, only Brandish was giving him positive attention as she leaned on him to rest, not even reacting when Natsu placed his hand on her inner thigh by mistake. 'I hope Brandish, just doesn't mind my hand there, I'm too scared to move it an inch… please give me a sign that she is fine with this and just not too lazy to hit me away'.

"Alright, sorry to keep y'all waiting, I…" a small chubby man with a thick black moustache, bald her with fading scars waddled into the room. "Is something the matter?" he asked, feeling a great deal of tension from his guests.

"Everything. Is. Fine" Dimaria seethed.

"R-right, o-of course" the man sweat dropped.

Natsu gazed at the man while he gave a speech for the mission. 'Urgh, this is sounding like a political campaign… and not a good one' he rolled his eyes and leaned back against Brandish. 'Civil war… crush the rebels… glory of Bosco… yada, yada it's always the same with these speeches… for us, it's just go defeat those people and whatnot'. Natsu sigh internally, feeling as tired as Brandish, he rested his head on her shoulder and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

"I-um, excuse me…" the man motioned to the two snugglers but it fell on death ears.

"Ignore them, they are giant babies… they can fight, we can tell them what to do after… lets just leave it at that" Dimaria rubbed her eyes in frustration.

**Chapter end**

**Rep:**

**Brandish: Friendly (500/1000)**

**Dimaria: Friendly (0/1000)**

**Irene: Neutral (750/1000)**

**Wendy: Friendly (500/1000)**


End file.
